fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/In den Katakomben von Prag/Katastrophe
__TOC__ Katastrophe Es war, als hätte der Doktor dem Super-Gangster damit nur das Stichwort geliefert: Direkt vor der uralten Steinmauer entstand plötzlich ein tomatenrotes Leuchten. Akkim Samaran, der teuflische Perser, betrat das Gewölbe, in dem die beiden Wissenschaftler und die Kinder den Dibbuk entdeckt hatten. - Und er kam direkt durch die Wand! Obwohl der Securist mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen und den unerträglichen Schmerzen, die die ihm bereiteten, kaum im Stande war, sich richtig zu konzentrieren, war es ihm doch gelungen, zusammen mit seinem Boss die massive Steinmauer unter PSI-Zwang zu durchschreiten. Die tomatenrote Maske, die er durch die dämonischen Flammen und die schreckliche Magie des Spuks an Stelle seines eigenen Gesichts trug, gab ihm die Fähigkeit dazu... Aber er musste seinen Preis dafür bezahlen, dass er diesen Schritt in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand gewagt hatte. - Und es war ein wahrhaft grauenvoller Preis: Während sich Samaran in dem magischen Licht im Inneren des Gewölbes materialisierte, und mit seinen schwarzen Lackschuhen jetzt ebenso wie Mex und seine Begleiter plötzlich im Wasser stand, schaffte es sein Helfer nicht ganz. Auf halber Strecke versagte bei dem Rumänen die Magie, und er blieb in der Wand stecken. Der Alptraum jedes Teleporters wurde für ihn zur entsetzlichen Realität, er steckte fest und versteinerte! Samaran hatte eben einen Fluch ausstoßen wollen, weil er unvermittelt nasse Füße bekam. Da hörte das schauerliche Knirschen des Steins hinter sich, und wandte sich ruckartig um. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ selbst diesen Teufel in Menschengestalt bleich werden wie Weißkäse: reliefartig zeichnete sich die Vorderseite des Mannes mit der tomatenroten Maske, die jetzt grau war, wie die Steinquadern rings um, in der Wand ab. Einen halben Meter ragte der Arm des Securisten aus der Mauer hervor, zu Stein verwandelt, wie alles an ihm... Angst sprang Samaran an, wie ein wildes Tier. Auch wenn Samaran sich nur allzu oft schlimmer aufführte, als mancher Dämon, und in gewisser Weise ja auch so etwas wie ein Untoter war, nach dem mit der unseligen Wiedererweckungsmaschine Prof. Kongres und Pierre Meutriers in sein 2. Leben geholt worden war siehe: Story ohne Mr. Mondo Nr. 2 «Die Wiedererwecker» - die Vorstellung, dass es ihm hätte ebenso ergehen können wie dem versteinerten Spukdiener erfüllte auch ihn mit blankem Entsetzen. Unglücklicher Weise hielt der Schock bei dem Verbrecher aber nur Sekunden an, ehe er wieder voll da war, und sich dem Doktor und seinen Freunden zuwandte. - Und die waren ihrerseits genau wie der Verbrecher bei dem überraschenden Anblick vor Schrecken und Verblüffung erstarrt... Er richtete seine automatische Waffe auf die Freunde, und befahl: Hände hoch, alle mit einander! - Du da," er zielte auf Hassan, "zieh ganz vorsichtig die Pistole aus dem Hosenbund, und schmeiß sie ins Wasser!" Mondo und Co blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu gehorchen. Das düstere Funkeln in den Augen des Gangsters verriet nur zu deutlich, dass der Perser der Auffassung war, er hätte jetzt nichts mehr zu verlieren, und womöglich abdrücken würde, egal, wie sich das auf die tragenden Elemente der Katakombe auswirkte... Es war ein Alptraum. Cosima schluchzte leise. Bis hier her hatten sie es geschafft, mit den rassistischen Schlägern im Hof des Hradschin waren sie fertig geworden, und Hassans instinktive Reaktion hatte sie vor der magischen Attacke im Gang bewahrt, und ihnen den Weg zum Dibbuk Nummer eins geöffnet. - Und das alles nur, damit dieser Schurke sie hier umbrachte? "Ich will nicht sterben..." dachte sie. "Nicht jetzt, nicht hier... nicht auf diese Weise, um einem widerlichen Verbrecher den größten Triumph seiner mörderischen Karriere zu verschaffen!" Ihrem Bruder, Vetter Jaques, Hassan, Manuelo und Mex ging so ziemlich das Gleiche durch den Kopf. "Du da, Portugiese, geh zu dem Dibbuk hin, und zieh die Lanze aus seiner Brust!" verlangte Akkim Samaran grinsend. "Mach schnell, und denk noch nicht einmal daran, irgendwelche Dummheiten zu versuchen..." Er kicherte. "Hochgeschwindigkeitsmunition ist immer schneller, als eine rostige Speerspitze...!" Manuelos Gesicht war anzusehen, dass er Ekel empfand, bei der Vorstellung, den Dibbuk berühren zu müssen, aber er tat, was der Perser von ihm verlangte. "Vorsichtig!" Samaran hatte den Kopf vorgereckt, und starrte auf den Rücken des Jungen, als wollte er ihn durchbohren. "Wenn Du kleines portugiesisches Stück Dreck dieses herrliche Geschöpf beschädigst, wird Dich das teuer zu stehen kommen...!" Sowohl Mex als auch Mondo wussten sehr genau, dass das keine leere Drohung war. - Beide waren sie von dem dämonischen Verbrecher schon gefoltert und misshandelt worden. Wenn man diesem Kerl in die Hände fiel, war ein schneller Tod schon so etwas wie eine Gnade... Manuelo zog an dem abgebrochenen Spieß, aber der bewegte sich kaum. "Bist Du so blöd, Bengel? - Du musst das Eisen drehen!" fauchte Samaran. Der Junge tat, wie ihm der Verbrecher geheißen hatte, und tatsächlich gelang es ihm jetzt, die alte, rostige Waffe aus der Brust des Dibbuks zu lösen. Er atmete auf, als er sie heraus hatte. Die Waffenschmiede hatten sich seiner Zeit Mühe gegeben, das sah man der Pikenspitze auch jetzt noch an. Das an den scharfen Rändern leicht geflammte Eisen war mit verschlungenen ziselierten Rankenmotiven verziert, die selbst nach Jahrhunderten noch erkennbar waren. "Weg damit!" verlangte Samaran. Manuelo warf das Kunstwerk, dessen Schönheit ihn beeindruckte, auch wenn es sich um eine tödliche Waffe handelte, ins Wasser. "Gut so! - Und jetzt geh zu den anderen... hopp, hopp!" Dem portugiesischen Jungen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als der Anweisung des Verbrechers zu gehorchen. Wilder Triumph verzerrte Akkim Samarans Gesicht. Mochte er auch vor ein paar Tagen in München als der große Verlierer dagestanden haben - jetzt war er am Ziel seiner Wünsche. "Lebe, Dibbuk! - Erwache! - Deine lange Gefangenschaft ist endlich zu Ende!" verlangte der Perser. "Zeige mir, dass die Kabbalisten Recht gehabt haben, damals, zu Zeiten des alten Rabbi Loews..." Er rief einige Worte in jiddischer und alt-hebräischer Sprache, und verfiel dann in einen Dialekt, der nur in finsteren Jenseitsreichen gesprochen wurde. - Und seine Beschwörungen zeigten Erfolg... Die pergamentartigen Augenlieder des Dibbuks hoben sich langsam, so dass alle Anwesenden die in schwefligem Gelb glühenden Augen des Geschöpfes sehen konnten, und das im mittelalterlichen Prag geschaffene Kunstgeschöpf bewegte sich langsam. Die Gelenke knirschten. Morscher Stoff des Kaftans, mit dem die Gestalt bekleidet war, riss entzwei... "Ich... bin!" Zwei Worte nur waren es, die das Wesen hervorstieß, aber für Akkim Samaran klang es, wie das herrlichste Gedicht. Endlich! - Wie oft hatte er Rückschläge einstecken müssen, wenn er versucht hatte, sich magische Erbteile aus längst versunkener Zeit zu sichern... Aber jetzt sah es so aus, als ob er alle vergangenen Niederlagen vergessen konnte. Er hatte den Dibbuk. - Und er hatte Mr. Mondo, Meutrier und die Bälger, die ihm so viele Niederlagen bereitet hatten. "Ich bin Akkim Samaran!" verkündete der teuflische Perser. Mondo und Co wussten das natürlich. Sie kannten ihn besser, als ihnen lieb war. Aber der Dibbuk musste schließlich wissen, wer sein neuer Herr und Meister war. "Ak...kim Samaria?" fragte der Dibbuk. Vielleicht hatte ihm die lange Gefangenschaft in diesem Kellerloch und der todesähnliche Schlaf doch irgendwie geschadet, überlegte der Supergangster. "Der Name ist Samaran!" sagte er deshalb. "Akkim Samaran. Ich habe Dich aus Deinem Kerker befreit! - Ich war es, der wollte, dass Du wieder lebst, Dibbuk!" "Ja! Dybbuk - so haben sie mich genannt, jene, die mich schufen, und die mich dann nicht mehr wollten... Diesen Namen haben sie mir gegeben..." schnarrte das Wesen, das eigentlich gar nicht mehr hätte existieren dürfen, nach all der Zeit. "Dibbuk, Du bist ein Geschöpf der Finsternis! - Du stehst auf meiner Seite! - Und Du verdankst mir Dein Leben...!" behauptete Samaran. "Ohne mich wärst Du nur eine ruhelose schwarze Seele! - Die da..." Er wies mit der MPi auf Mondo, den Franzosen und die Kinder. "...wollten Dich zerstören, und entgültig ins Verderben stürzen!" "Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!" schrie Mex, der die Worte des Superverbrechers einfach nicht mehr hören konnte. "Wir haben selbst einen Dibbuk geschaffen! - Und wir verheizen unsere Verbündeten nicht, wie dieser Teufel in Menschengestalt!" Anklagend wies er auf den versteinerten Maskenmann, der in der Wand steckte. "Genau!" stimmte Manuelo seinem Freund zu. "Ich war es schließlich, der den Speer aus Deiner Brust zog...!" "Schweigt, ihr verfluchten Mistkröten! - Schweigt, oder ich werde Euch für immer stumm machen..." Samaran - außer sich vor Zorn über die seiner Meinung nach unverschämten Worte der Buben - fuchtelte wild mit der Scorpion-Maschinenpistole. "Ermorden wirst Du uns ja ohnehin!" Jaques spie dem Perser die Worte förmlich ins Gesicht. Cosimo und Cosima liefen wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Die Worte ihres Vetters machten den beiden Jüngsten nur allzu deutlich, dass sie hier sterben würden. Keine Chance mehr... Samarans harte Stimme riss sie aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Gedanken in die Realität zurück, die sich auch nicht besser darstellte. "Dibbuk! - Tue, was Deine Pflicht ist! - Töte sie alle... bring Dr. Mondo und seine dreifach verfluchten Freunde um!" schrie der dämonische Gangster, und der Dibbuk bewegte sich. - Aber er griff nicht etwa den Doktor, den Schönheitschirurgen oder Mex und seine Kameraden an, sondern verschränkte ganz einfach die Arme vor der Brust. Das knirschende Geräusch, das er dabei produzierte, verursachte nicht nur bei Manuelo Übelkeit, aber immerhin tat das uralte, künstlich erschaffene Wesen ihnen noch nichts. "Nein!" sagte es statt dessen mit seiner hohlen Stimme, die nichts menschliches an sich hatte. "Was - nein?" Samaran starrte den Dibbuk verwirrt an. "Ich sagte Dir, Du solltest diese Jammergestalten töten, Dibbuk! Ich habe es Dir befohlen, und befehle es Dir noch ein zweites Mal: bring sie um, zerreiß sie, brich ihnen das Genick, drück ihnen die Kehlen zu und dreh ihnen den Hals um!" "Warum?" schnarrte der Dibbuk. "Warum soll ich töten...?" "Weil ich es Dir befehle, Dibbuk! - Weil ich der Meister bin! - Ich, Akkim Samaran!" der Verbrecher schrie die Worte dem Geschöpf entgegen, aber das Kunstwesen der Kabbala entgegnete nur: "Nein!" Fassungslosigkeit malte sich auf den Zügen des Supergangsters ab. "Du willst mir nicht gehorchen? - Dann tu' ich's eben selbst, Du frankensteinesker Prototyp! - Und wenn ich Mondo und Co erledigt hab', werde ich Dich mit ins Reich des Spuks nehmen. - Dort wirst Du schon noch lernen, meine zu Befehle zu befolgen, Dibbuk...!" Er zielte mit der MPi auf Mondo, Mex und die anderen, die - den Tod vor Augen - an der Wand zusammengedrängt standen. Das Klicken der Maschinenpistole, die gleich darauf Feuer und Verderben speien sollte, klang überlaut. "Und die ist noch nicht zu Ende..." Fußnoten Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten